mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
200px |Caption = Artwork from Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash |Creator = Various |Downloadlink =Stickman14's edit MASA's Super Mario edit Thomas Hisei's version MUGENX's version 119way's version Txpot's Creations Tanicfan22's SMB3 Mario Tako's Mario versions Tako & Higure's SMA4 Mario Dr. M's Mario Shazzo's SMBMario Basara-kun's version Plom5-1-00's version Chaseallendiaz's version Leo-22-M's version Freddery II's Creations Nesmario123's Mario versions otto's NESMario otto's satuzinki NESMario Orochihomer's Edit teeno312's Edit Kung Fu Mario ZP's Mario Edits Bigshowofall's Edit codys1993's BiS Mario mumin's Edit SuperMario193281's Mario Edits Ivan Luiz's Dr. Mario Omega Mario jakobthecool867's Referee Mario Tanicfan22's Mario Edit Txpot's MK Mario KoopaKingdom.com's Mario Stryfe's Mario Moldredd's Rario LuigiTY11's Super Mario edit Tetsuo9999's Nario Symbiote Pocket Mario Tanicfan22's SMB1 Mario mariotime's version tmtm's version Kairi's Masao orz's Brave Masao S.Nara's version BBH's SuperMario Patch Fire Mario Edit Evil Mario Edit Andersonkenya1's Clone Mario SephirothX2004's version Jermboy27's Tanooki Mario Cristian Ciomic's Fire Mario Edit Pizzasause´s Cosmic Mario Mario11766's Shadow Mario Mario11766's Baby Mario Mario11766's Mario&Luigi Mario11766's Somari Nimaime's FCWarriors2 Tomoki's version mituba's version Dingybird2012's Creations Pichu's Somari Mario Collection SSF Mario Masao (MvC) Rapthemonkey9's Shadow Mario SC1614's KOF Mario Tylor's Super Mario Edit Gold Mario Ver2.9 Homario Will Of Prison Flame Maaarioooo!!!! (Pass: M) gsmario Tanicfan22's SMB2 Mario LuigiTheYoshi11's FireMario SPM Mario Mikura's Mario Karter's version Pigto Mario The Mario Plushie LuigiTheYoshi's SilverMario NF_RED LTY's Mario Clones Crimson Eye Brutal Mario Atomic SuperMario Powerful Mario SuperMario128 SuperStarMario Ermac Won's Pesky Plumber Mario |Origin = Super Mario}} For the paper version of Mario and the protagonist of the Paper Mario series, see Paper Mario. Mario (originally known as Jumpman in the arcade game, Donkey Kong) is the titular main protagonist of the Super Mario video game series, as well as the company mascot of Nintendo. He made his first appearance as the protagonist and playable character of the 1981 arcade game, Donkey Kong, under the alias of Jumpman, though he would soon reappear in the arcade game, Mario Bros., alongside his younger brother, Luigi. When it comes to powers, Mario's true strength lies in his incredible jump, which he uses to stomp on enemies and get through many levels, usually to defeat his arch nemesis, Bowser, and rescue Princess Peach; of course, some of Bowser's minions are too tough to be defeated by a mere jump, so Mario also has a variety of power-ups like the Fire Flower, Starman and Tanooki Suit at his disposal. Mario doesn't seem to have much of a personality outside being heroic, and generally doesn't speak all that much, only occasionally saying phrases such as "It's a me!", "Wahoo!" and "Thanks for playing!", though Nintendo have stated that this is to allow him to fit easily into a variety of genres. In M.U.G.E.N, Mario has been created multiple times, to the point of Mario being one of the most created characters for M.U.G.E.N. Hanyou's version Super Mario 64 is, unsurprisingly, based on Mario's appearance in Super Mario 64. Sometimes referred to as "Cheap Mario", it's no surprise that this character has severely overpowered attacks with dubious invincibility frames that make it hit hard but hard to hit. Stealing all those Power Stars did Bowser no good, as this Mario uses the once final boss as an attack. Stickman14's SuperMario64 Edit Due to his A.I. being extremely cheap and overpowered, Stickman14 made an edit of SuperMario64 with balanced A.I. (although his helpers are still overpowered), different jumping sprites, and weaker attacks. It also adds two more color palettes (one based on Luigi, and the other being inverted colors although they do not fully color Mario's sprites). He can also do a Shun Goku Satsu and summon two characters at a time. He also chooses to constantly summon Captain Falcon at any time. Arguably the most well known version of the iconic moustachioed plumber, this Mario has a moveset that takes heavy cues from his Super Smash Bros. incarnation, topped up with attacks based on actions that Mario can do in various games of the Super Mario series. If Mario gets fed up with being super, he can enter the battle in one of three alternate modes, each one with its own advantages and disadvantages. Orochihomer's Super Mario Edit This edit by Orochihomer is almost identical to the original Super Mario characters, other than a few minor changes including the addition of a move that represents Mario's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. TGY's Mario Edit This Mario uses SM853's sprites and palettes, although he added some extra sprites and uses different coding from the original. However his Matrix, Stone, and Ghost palettes won't do anything, his Brutal A.I. was also cut, and he's styled to be like how P.O.T.S. would make his characters. Pingurules' Super Edit! Mario This edit of Super Mario by Pingurules gives it a special intro against Super Wario, which is made by FrancoIIIOliquino. He also made him compatible with some more chars for the special intro. They are Evil Ryu, Evil Ken and Evil Dan. Dark Chun-li was not added, because she was already in the list. He also made Super Edit! Luigi and Super Edit! Wario.(Also known as Super Mario, Super Luigi, and Super Wario.) Tanicfan22's The Mario Family Tanicfan22 has made an edit to Mario. He added some effects (frozen and burned), SF3 Hitsparks, making the Super Hammer stop faster (in order so that the opponent doesn't fall down), adding new portraits, adding a original palette and a NES palette (although they need some more work). He also has created a silly voicepack for him. The latest version has a new soundpack and palette as well as a Power charge move. Tanicfan22 has also made a Symbiote edit of Mario, which is named Symbiote Pocket Mario. He is both a sprite and palette edit of Mario. Tanicfan22 also made 2 Marios, one is from SMB1 and the other is from SMB3. They are not good. The SMB3 version can be downloaded at Tanicfan22's site on download section and is an edit of Sugio's Luigi and is somewhat cheap, and its taunt freezes M.U.G.E.N. Tanicfan22 also made Symbiote Pocket Mario, Kart Mario, Mario from Super Mario World from the NES pirate and Luigi Clones. 'Gameplay (Symbiote Pocket Mario)' 'Stats' mumin's Super Mario Edits A Japanese author known as mumin made four versions of Mario using ShinRyoga's sprites. These four edits are all cheapies: they can easily defeat known cheap characters, such as Rare Akuma, A-Bomb, or Omega Tom Hanks. His characters are Eternal Second Runner-up(Despite being a edit of Luigi), Mario-of-Anger, WopfT and Will of Prison Flame, and it should be noted that Mario-of-Anger can defeat Chuck Norris in his golden palette by using his Super Hammer. It should be noted that Mario-of-Anger will crash on M.U.G.E.N 1.0, due to the %n codes. Cristian Ciomic's Fire Mario Edit Cristian Ciomic's Fire Mario is an edit of Unknown Author's Fire Mario (Originally by ShinRyoga). Added new palettes named Fire Luigi, NES Mario (Which came from Tanicfan22's edit) and old style Fire Mario, added win quotes, edited data (such as life, power, attack and defense), edited run/walk speed, edited number of air jumps allowed. This also makes him hard to take down. N64Mario & TMasta's version A pocket-sized Mario that plays surprisingly accurately to its Super Smash Bros. incarnation, but with the addition of Hyper Attacks. N64Mario's Old School Mario :Main Article: Old School Mario Another Mario clone, but this time it is from the Interplay version of Mario teaches Typing. This character is very annoying and tricky to beat because each time he gets hit, he will "die" and come back, meaning he can't be hit multiple times. Thomas Hisei's NES Mario (SMB1) This Mario is the NES version of Mario, created by Thomas Hisei. Mario from the NES is primitive, but he carries a lot of nostalgic value. NES Mario controls like the NES version Mario, however, this means his only attack is stomping on his opponents, making him basic, however, this can make him cheap when used by the player. If he is hit, he turns small, and the only way to make him big again is by pressing any button, other than the one that makes him jump; if he is hit while small, he instantly dies. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' Basara-kun's NES Mario (SMB1) This version of Mario by Basara-kun, is much bigger than Thomas Hisei's version. This NES Mario can do some attacks from Super Mario Bros., such as his coin punch that knocks coins out of the opponent, but also appears to use moves based off Mario's Super Smash Bros. moveset. Unlike most Mugen characters this NES Mario cannot do basic attacks such as punching and kicking. Instead, he relies on his special moves. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} or || }} or || }} or || }} 'Hypers' or | Uses 1000 power| }} or |Uses 1000 power| }} or | Uses 1000 power| }} or |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Leo-22-M's Rare Mario (SMB1) Another version of Mario (SMB1) is Rare Mario Bros, made by Leo-22-M. A lot bigger than Thomas Hisei's version, this version of Mario is rumored to be cheap, but it just has bloated stats, and odd attacks such as Kamehamahas, Spin Kicks, Teleportation, Shoru kens, and farting. But fortunately, its AI just stands in a corner and charges up its power, and will barely attack you. It's a little awkward to control, due to the fact it has really light gravity. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} | | }} || }} + || }} || }} || }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' tmtm's NES Mario (SMB1) This smaller form of Mario, named High Speed Mario, is made by tmtm. This Mario can be really cheap, but in return, can get K.O.d in one hit. It can also shoot clones of itself, hurt people by running into them, throw Juda from Fist of the North Star, and oddly enough, throw green Buddhas that can instantly KO the opponent. Exclamation_Question's version Playing Ryu to Luigi's Ken (even going as far as sharing files), Mario is a faithful port from Kart Fighter. ZenonPivot's Kung Fu Mario A Mario based off of Kung Fu Man, having moves identical to that of Kung Fu Man. This Mario is created by ZenonPivot. He is looked down due to him being a poorly drawn spriteswap of Kung Fu Man, as well as a shared opinion of the sprites not even resembling said character. Kung Fu Mario also has an evil version, which is tinted green and has outlandishly high stats. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} or | | }} or || }} or |Press or again for additional attack| }} 'Hypers' or | Uses 1000 power| }} or | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette gallery' Tako and Higure's Mario Creations Donkeymario (Donkey Kong NES) Made by Tako, this version of Mario named Donkeymario, is based on of Donkey Kong, an arcade game which was ported over to the NES. It also has strange attacks such as throwing Pauline, and various other objects from the game, and is missing sprites. There is also a edit of Donkeymario named Jumpman, but he may be offline. Mario (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Tako also made a Mario from Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga. It might be better than their other creations because it actually functions, but sometimes out of place sprites. Also, it has 3 different movesets activated by the Start button, a SSB-themed mode, a SNES-themed mode where he can throw various Mario objects, and a Wing Cap-themed mode that can restore his life. Shazzo's version Just like its brother, Mario uses CvS_Axel as a base and is not better in any way though not having Projectiles. Bigshowoffall's Edit Bigshowoffall edited Shazzo's Mario & Luigi :Superstar Saga Mario. He added moves from the Smash Bros. series. He is also very small, but has a few new types of fireballs he can shoot, and a Mario Finale type attack. Thunderbert's version This Mario uses edited "Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga" sprites and opts for Smash Bros. styled gameplay. Ermac Won's Pesky Plumber Mario Ermac Won made Pesky Plumber Mario. It uses KFM as a base. He used his Smash KFUpper as Mario's hammer swing and Pesky Plumber Mario's other moves are based on Ryu, but he has original moves as well. Pingurules noticed that and decided to edit this character to replace Kung Fu Man's sprites with some blocking sprites of Mario, but this edit may be offline. He will also make Pesky Plumber Luigi as an edit of Mario. Luigi will play like Ken. Yagoshi also made a silly sound pack for him. KoopaKingdom.com's Mario Another version of Pesky Mario, but this version of Mario is a spriteswap of Shao Kahn and some sprites of him are still there. In fact, all of KoopaKingdom's characters are spriteswaps of various Mortal Kombat characters. This Mario's gameplay is very buggy much like the Shao Kahn character he was swapped from. He will also get stuck while throwing someone and will jump alot even worse is that all of his attacks do more than twice than normal damage. MUGENX's Mario (SMW) This Mario is from Super Mario World, which was created by a Japanese author named MUGENX. In this version, Mario is in his smaller form, but his sprite is a lot larger than usual. This version has moves based off of SSBB, such as FLUDD and Mario Finale. However, it can only face one direction unless it does a attack. As most of MUGENX's other characters do, if he hits you near the edge of the screen, you can actually "lose a life" (indicated by target icons near your character portrait). If you lose all lives, you instantly get K.O.'d. There are also other chars in this style such as Kirby, Samus, Link, and Yoshi. He has a hard time turning around when a player controls him. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} || }} || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 3000 power| }} Dr. M's Mario (SMW) One of the oldest versions of Mario, this one is from SMW and is made by Dr. M. In this version, Mario is in his taller form, also having his cape. It also has a unusual ability: being able to steer in midair during a jump, even after being knocked over, but this makes it hard to airblock though. He uses various SMW items and enemies as weapons, and can summon the Super Mario Kart crew. He also lacks a losepose and intro. In addition, he is also small, making him hard to hit. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} ||}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000-3000 power|}} Chaseallendiaz's Fighting Mario (SMW) This Mario is from SMW, created by Chaseallendiaz aka Dr. Your Mom. It is based of the flash video series, Power Star on YouTube. He is still a beta, and only has two specials and three supers. Chaseallendiaz also created Fighting Luigi. His palettes don't seem to work, though. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 100 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Txpot's Mario Creations Mario Combat Deluxe Mario This version of Mario is from a popular flash game called Mario Combat Deluxe. It is made by Txpot. This Mario has no CLSN boxes during his gethit animations, like in the source game and little to no AI action. It should be noted that when he dies, he explodes, like in the game. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' Metal Mario (SSB) Another Mario clone, but this time its a Metal Mario rip from Super Smash Bros 64. Created by Txpot, Metal Mario cannot be knocked back and grabbed, making him almost like his source game. B-F Mario Another Mario version done by Txpot. The sprites are from Bizzare-Fighter . This version only works in M.U.G.E.N 1.0. This Mario uses Yoshi and Toad as a shield. He also carries attacks from SMB 1, Mario Bros, Lost Levels, SMB3, SMW, Mario Golf, Dr. Mario, and Mario Kart. Compared to Txpot's other creations, though, he has very easy AI. Some of his basic CLSN's are also off, and one of his supers can very easily be escaped from. He does not have a Mario voice, but Jonthan Joestar's voice. Plom5-1-00's Mario (SSBM) This version of Mario is a chibi character, but has moves based off of SSBM. This version is created by Plom5-1-00. However it is very weak and most characters will beat it. Strangely It has Spongebob sprites in it's .sff File 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} SNS' version Another Mario to be based off Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It manages to rebel against Mario's low-tier placing. If you think that's a good thing, you're terribly mistaken. S.Nara's Mario (SSBB) FIle:snara-mario.gif Another version of Mario from SSBB is made by S.Nara. This version is more poorly made than SNS's version, due to the fact that most sprites are oddly used, it is also very buggy as well. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' || }} SuperMario193281's Mario Creations Super Mario Kart (aka Mario in a Kart) This Mario uses Super Mario Kart ''sprites, and can throw shells, bananas, go turbo, and use a star. He can't be grabbed, and his A.I. can be brutal by going invincible very quickly and utilizing his infinites. The lap start music from the original game plays when he starts a round, and the finish music from the game plays when he wins. He only has one sprite. He also has a lot of cheap palettes, making him almost impossible to beat with a normal character most of the time. Gold Mario This Mario is a cheap edit by SuperMario193281. He has the ability to spawn and collect coins, regenerate his health and use overpowered attacks. His AI spams his Hammer and his Super Flame hypers at times. He contains a gold palette that cannot be viewed through a character maker. The more coins he collects, it causes background effects, such as huge stacks of coins, and Mario statues in the background in other rounds. Hotel Mario :''Main Article: Hotel Mario Hotel Mario is a version of Mario that has appeared in the infamous CD-i game "Hotel Mario." Hotel Mario has been parodied many times and has many lines used from cut-scenes from the game to make Youtube Poops. He has been made once by Gruntzilla94 (his version seen above) and once by Smeagol14. jakobthecool867's Referee Mario While Referee Mario only has two attacks, he cannot be hit through normal means due to him having absolutely no hitboxes on any of his animations, other than the red attack hitboxes for both of his attacks. His two attacks show him calling out "K.O." and "T.K.O.", with the former dealing 100 damage and the latter dealing 1000 damage, however, the former has three attacking frames, so it can actually deal a total of 300 damage. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' Moldredd's Rario Moldredd's Rario is a mix between Mario and Ryu, that originates from SCWU, having the appearance of Mario, and the fighting stance, voice sound, and movesets of Ryu, with a Mario theme (Hadokens are now fireballs, his Shrouken can spawn Mushrooms.). Rario is also known as Maryu. His Shinkuu spin kick wont always work, as the enemy always flies out. He also has a God Rario mode. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} || }} or or |God Mode Only goes farther| }} 'Hypers' | uses 1000 power| }} | uses 2000 power| }} | uses 3000 power| }} | uses 1000-3000 power| }} |uses 3000 power| }} |uses 3000 power God Mode Only| }} 'Palette Gallery' Super Masao This version of Mario, named Super Masao, is made by Kairi, who also made Super Kouji (Luigi). It has many attacks ranging from summoning various Mario like characters as strikers and can flood the screen with Pokémon. There is also an edit of Super Masao, a much cheaper version named Brave Masao by orz. This edit has many clones and is a F1 type character. There is also an MvC version available, that was made by Arcadaboy, but barely anything has been changed. He also posses a Road Roller Da! and has a spammy A.I. There is now a newer version of this Masao, named New Masao, who is presumably now even cheaper with even more attacks. Rapthemonkey9's Shadow Mario There was a Shadow Mario made by Rapthemonkey9. It uses the DC Template like his Jenny XJ9. It can be overpowered when it uses his super attack. It uses poorly edited MLSS sprites that are from "The Spriters Resource" and it has no walking or running animation. gsmario This Mario plays like other NES Marios, except his jump can instantly KO an opponent. He also can't seem to grow big to sustain another hit, meaning he gets KO'd in one hit. AxKing's version A sprite edit of a totally different character, this version of Mario doesn't exactly share the same popularity as the actual Italian plumber. Seemingly rushed, and plagued with infinites and overly spammy attacks, it may not come as a surprise that this is not actually Mario, but Donkey Kong in disguise, wearing its lesser-known Mario suit; put this fraud into a grab to reveal its true identity. Karter's Mario This Mario uses Super Smash Flash 2 sprites, and is almost completely accurate to how he was in SSBB. He can even trip randomly. He also has a fire mode palette, too. His custom Stamina meter covers up healthbars, though. When he wins, the victory screen from SSBB will appear. He is also compatible with Bane84's Kirby, and can function like him, too. Duck@ss & DJ HANNIBALROYCE's version This version of Mario (referred to as Mari) is based on Mario's unofficial appearances in bootleg games. It's a two-button character, but don't make that let you down, as its comboability is surprisingly high, though its size makes it hard to hit. This character also has many features typical of DJ HANNIBALROYCE's characters. Trivia *Ghost Mario can use Super Star, though it is unnecessary since he is already invincible in this form. *Ermac won's Pesky Plumber Mario still has Kung Fu Man sprites in it. * ShinRyoga´s Mario has a intro against himself, where they both punch Wario at the same time, causing him to fly away. *When ShinRyoga's Mario wins with his normal palette and that he still has 1000 life or over (the life can be increased in the Options menu), a pink aura emanates from him and a picture of him evil appears, which releates to his Arcade storyboard. *ShinRyoga's Mario (including any subsequent edits and Luigi) has a special intro against both versions of Aperson98's Donkey Kong. Orochihomer's and SM853's edits also use this against Homer Simpson, but SM853 fixed his version so it doesn't have it. *SuperMario193281's Strong Super Mario edit can transform into SuperMario64 and use the Bowser Throw, and like Gold Mario its health can regenerate by using mushrooms that appear on stage (they can also KO the enemy player in one hit). *The hyper effect for Pesky Plumber Mario can sometimes reveal secrets in some backgrounds. (Such as Zitanas's SMB3 1-1 and SMB3 1-3 stages). *If Dr. M's SNES SMW Mario (with cape) is grabbed by Dancing Banana, he will turn into Super Mario Kart Bowser for some strange reason. Sometimes, he turns into a blinking giant shell. *If some versions of Mario K.Os Yu-Toharu's characters, they will fall off the screen in a NES style sprite, like in Super Mario Bros. This also happens if Mario is your teamate, or with other Mario series characters, such as Luigi, or Wario. *MUGENX's Mario is meant to be a Smash Bros character, but he can block like a normal character, by holding back. *Kung Fu Mario appears as a striker for Primeus, where he Misogis the opponent. *Mario appears in one of Ella's intros. *Mario appears in one of Kamek's hypers, as he can be found in the Koopa Army hyper. He also has a special intro where they have dialouge with each other, as well with other Mario characters. *Mario appears as a striker for the joke version of Scott Pilgrim. *Mario appears in NES Bowser's intro. It should also be noted that this sprite is also used in Retarded Super Luigi. *Super Mario appears in one of Poo's intros. He can be seen during his hammer sprite while Poo switches to many differnt characters. *Aaron Roulette has a winpose that is a reference to Super Mario, he also uses his spin grab. *Nico Nico Douga has a attack where she turns into Mario and kicks a shell. *Super Mario Kart can't be put into custom states, meaning grabs, some hyper combos, and some projectiles, such as Reptile's Force Ball, Scorpion's Spear or NGI's Ryu's Red Hadokens won't hurt him. *Super Mario Kart seems to use ShinRyoga's Super Mario landing sounds, which means he is probably a heavy edit of Super Mario. Videos MUGEN Mario & Mario VS Mario & Mario Mugen Battle. Mario Bros vs Sonic and Shadow See also *Metal Mario - A metallic doppelgänger of Mario who originally appeared as one of his powerups Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Italian Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Mascots Category:80's Characters es:Mario fr:Mario pt-br:Mario